It is a recent demand in the automobile industry to improve not only fundamental and safety performance of the automobile but also convenience thereof. An automatic adjusting apparatus is provided for adjusting positions of adjustable equipments (eg. a seat, inside and outside rear view mirrors, a steering) around a driver.
According to the apparatus described in JP2000-280863A, once the positions of the adjustable equipments are memorized by the driver, the equipments are automatically adjusted or controlled without manual operation when the automobile recognize the driver who has an electrically identified key. Furthermore, the equipments are automatically adjusted or controlled upon riding on and getting off the automobile of the driver so that the driver easily rides in or gets off the automobile.
Indeed the driver usually benefits from the automatic adjusting apparatus, but the driver may manually adjust some of the positions of the adjustable equipments. When the driver manually adjusts the seat position, the mirror position should be also manually adjusted.